Une histoire de perche
by Loufiction
Summary: Daniel se décide à tendre une perche.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai trop lu de fic ces derniers jours et ça m'a donné des idées. Tant pis pour vous !

Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, sinon la série ne se serait pas terminée sans une fin digne de ce nom pour Sam et Jack !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews constructives. Je précise que personne à part moi n'a relu cette fic avant publication. Les éventuelles erreurs et incohérences ne sont que le miennes.

* * *

« Allez Sam, admettez-le, les choses ont changé non ? »

« Daniel … ça suffit maintenant, je vous apprécie beaucoup, vous êtes un très bon ami mais … » elle s'interrompit semblant chercher un moyen de formuler ce qu'elle avait à lui dire sans le blesser tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il dépassait les bornes. Ca faisait 10 minutes qu'il la harcelait pour lui faire avouer quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

« Vous êtes venue pêcher ! » insista-t-il comme s'il détenait la preuve ultime.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sam et Daniel comprit vite que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque embarras mais que c'était de la colère. Il était en train de la pousser à bout. C'était quitte ou double. Soit ça tournait mal et il risquait de la mettre sérieusement en colère et à en subir les conséquences, soit elle allait enfin admettre la vérité.

« Et alors, vous êtes venu pêcher aussi que je sache ! En quoi ça serait différent en ce qui me concerne ? » contra-t-elle finalement, agacée.

Ok. Elle n'était donc pas du tout dans l'optique des confidences. Mais tant pis. Il avait lancé la conversation et il était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout ! Leur petit manège commençait à bien faire. Ils méritaient d'être heureux et si pour ça il devait les remuer, il allait le faire.

Epier ses amis, autant être honnête et utiliser les bons mots, n'avait jamais fait partie de ses priorités, mais dès qu'il avait entendu la mention de leur escapade dans le Minnesota, le poing qui s'apprêtait à frapper sur la porte du labo était resté en l'air. Et il faut avouer que la façon dont Sam venait de moucher Daniel était très drôle. Cette conversation avait beaucoup de potentiel. Même s'il devrait se contenter du son, il estima que ça valait le coup de rester un peu dans l'ombre et d'en profiter.

« Sam, on sait parfaitement vous et moi que c'est différent. Arrêtez de le nier, c'est limite blessant à la fin. »

Ok, Daniel changeait de ton et tentait la tactique de la culpabilité. Connaissant Sam, ça allait très certainement lui faire monter une nouvelle bouffée de colère, avant de bel et bien la faire se sentir coupable.

« Sam, vraiment ça me fait de la peine … »

Sam était en colère maintenant, non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Quel culot ! Il tentait de la faire se sentir coupable maintenant ! Et tout ça pour satisfaire sa curiosité mal placée !

« Sam, ce n'est pas de ne pas être au courant qui me peine. C'est de vous voir si triste. »

Ok, pas de curiosité mal placée, enfin si mais surtout un bon ami, le meilleur ami qu'elle ait eu depuis toujours, un frère à vrai dire. Un frère qui se faisait du souci.

« Je sais bien que quoiqu'il arrive, quand vous serez prêts … enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire non ? » dit-il lui tendant une perche.

Perche qui alla silencieusement se fracasser avec éclat au sol lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, baissant la tête telle une écolière prise en faute.

« Vous êtes malheureux. Aux autres vous pouvez peut-être le cacher, mais à moi ? » enfin il avait réussi à réellement capter son attention, sans savoir qu'il faisait au même moment d'une pierre deux coups.

Un soupir. C'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à en tirer. Si elle avait noté le pluriel qu'il avait utilisé, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Il fallait pousser encore.

« Sam ? »

« Daniel ? » répondit-elle tentant de faire dévier la conversation. Ca faillit presque marcher mais Daniel se ressaisit au dernier moment.

Vraiment si leur conversation n'avait pas pris un tournant à la fois si personnel et si intéressant, il serait sortit de sa cachette en applaudissant Carter. Cependant il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que c'était une dernière tentative avant de céder aux questions de Daniel. C'était sa tactique et elle l'avait parfaitement intégrée. Plaisanterie mise à part, il était vraiment fier de l'officier qu'elle était devenue.

Daniel finit par s'avancer vers Sam et poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle ne bougea pas mais soupira.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de lui » finit-elle par avouer d'une toute petite voix, s'avouant vaincue.

Oh comme elle lui fit mal cette petite voix. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas repris contact plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cédé aux invitations de Daniel ?

« Comment ça ? Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Daniel, les yeux écarquillés.

Aie. Jack soupira. Là il allait en prendre pour son grade car il n'avait jamais clairement dit à Daniel qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle d'elle directement.

« Des mois ! » fulmina-t-elle de nouveau toute à sa colère.

« Pardon ? » Daniel semblait interloqué. Mais enfin, comment était-ce possible ? Jack lui en parlait pourtant quand il lui passait un coup de fil ! Quoique. A bien y réfléchir quand il lui en parlait c'était souvent à propos des missions. Il demandait comment elle allait lorsque les missions avaient été difficiles. Forcément il lisait les rapports. Naïvement Daniel pensait qu'ils continuaient à s'appeler.

« Visiblement ce n'est pas votre cas. Eh bien voilà, vous l'avez votre réponse. Oui les choses ont changé. On n'a même pas été capables de garder le contact, avant on était amis et maintenant même ça je l'ai perdu. »

Bon sang elle était au bord des larmes. Satané Daniel, il avait toujours l'art et la manière de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et rapidement. Quel colonel digne de ce nom se mettait à pleurer comme écolière pour une amourette ratée ? Aucun ! Pour la bonne et simple raison que ce n'était pas une amourette ratée. Elle était en train de perdre l'homme de sa vie. Ni plus, ni moins.

« Et vous, vous l'avez appelé ? » tenta Daniel.

« Pas vraiment… » traina-t-elle, soudain honteuse. Elle avait perdu le compte des fois ou elle avait décroché le téléphone et perdu tout courage au moment de composer son numéro. Ou toutes les fois où elle lui avait écrit un e-mail et qu'ils avaient terminé leur vie dans la corbeille de son ordinateur. Comment pouvait-on être aussi peureuse ? Elle était lieutenant colonel de l'armée de l'air des USA. Elle commandait l'équipe phare du complexe militaire le plus secret de la Terre. Elle combattait régulièrement des ennemis terrifiants et elle était incapable d'avouer ses sentiments à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était pathétique.

« Comment ça pas vraiment ? » la poussa l'archéologue.

« Je n'ai pas osé. Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, comment aborder une conversation … avant c'était naturel mais depuis le chalet … » elle s'arrêta.

« Depuis le chalet ? » l'encouragea gentiment Daniel.

Elle rougit à nouveau et cette fois-ci, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la colère. Devant son air contrit, Daniel s'en voulu d'être allé trop loin.

« Disons qu'on a établit le fait qu'on était libre tous les deux … en même temps ... et plus du tout sous commandement direct. »

Clairement elle n'irait pas plus loin dans les confidences. C'était déjà un énorme aveu de sa part. Daniel tenait beaucoup à Sam et la voir aussi triste le rendait malheureux. Il perdait le compte des fois où il avait tenté de secouer Jack par téléphone pour qu'il se décide à faire un pas vers elle. Ah ils faisaient la paire ces deux là, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Il secoua la tête désabusé et se décida à la bousculer un peu, tant pis pour la discrétion.

« Vous êtes vraiment désespérants. Ca fait au moins 8 ans que vous vous tournez autour sans en avoir le droit, 8 ans qu'on assiste à ça impuissants et qu'on aimerait vous pousser l'un vers l'autre, 8 ans que vous reniez vos sentiments, 8 ans que vous cherchez une solution quitte à rendre l'autre malheureux car vous avez pensé la trouver auprès d'une autre personne mais vous vous êtes royalement plantés, tous les deux ! Et quand, ENFIN, vous avez l'opportunité, LEGALE qui plus est, d'avancer l'un vers l'autre, … rien ? »

Jack n'y tenait plus. Daniel allait trop loin. Il fit un pas en avant et vit Daniel, l'air excédé face à une Sam qui tournait le dos à Jack. Daniel le repéra immédiatement mais se tut quand il vit Jack lui faire un signe. Sam ne pouvait rien voir de toute façon, elle était bien trop occupée à regarder par terre comme passionnée par le carrelage immaculé de son labo. Elle tentait désespérément de contenir ses émotions pour ne pas perdre la face définitivement vis à vis de Daniel. Ce dernier sembla enfin la prendre en pitié. Ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas. Tout sauf la pitié !

« Sam, il va bien falloir trouver une solution si vous voulez vraiment que les choses changent. L'un d'entre vous va devoir prendre son courage à deux mains. »

« Et si c'était trop tard ? Si ça se trouve il est très bien là où il est ? »

Rha ! La petite voix toute fragile était de retour et Sam se détesta pour ça. Elle détestait se sentir si vulnérable. Et pourtant. Elle l'avait envisagée cette possibilité, à s'en rendre malade. Et si Kerry était de retour dans sa vie ?

Jack se détesta quant à lui de ne pas avoir provoqué les choses. Il s'était enfermé dans une routine qui le gardait occupé un maximum de temps la journée pour ne pas y penser. Le soir il rapportait les rapports de SG1 pour les lire et savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Enfin surtout elle.

« Honnêtement, là où il est maintenant, je pense qu'il n'attend qu'un geste de votre part » lui dit Daniel pour la rassurer et faire comprendre à Jack qu'il fallait agir.

« Il doit être débordé et puis après tous ces mois, ce silence … »

Elle semblait vraiment perdue. Daniel se décida à tendre une nouvelle perche, mais changea de cible.

« Je connais bien une personne qui pourrait vous aider … » commença-t-il se régalant du regard meurtrier qu'il lisait sur le visage de Jack qui avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

« Et elle vient d'où cette personne miraculeuse ? » demanda Sam.

Daniel ne la regardait plus. Intriguée, elle allait se retourner car il fixait un point derrière elle mais elle interrompit son geste quand elle l'entendit, comme tétanisée.

« IL vient du Pentagone. »

* * *

A suivre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'aimerais remercier de tout cœur les personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une petite review, c'est extrêmement gentil de votre part ! J'ai commencé à vous répondre mais avec un petit bout de 13 mois je manque de temps )

Voici donc la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis !

* * *

Oh non. Non non non non non ! Elle se raccrochait au très mince espoir qu'il n'ait pas tout entendu. Jamais elle ne se remettrait d'une telle honte. Pitié pitié pitié ! Comme dans un rêve au ralenti, elle vit Daniel passer à ses côtés, lui serrer l'épaule comme pour l'encourager et sortir du labo.

Elle avait des bourdonnements dans les oreilles et ses jambes semblaient faites de coton. Elle aurait vraiment dû prendre un petit déjeuner ce matin, ça aurait pu l'aider à y voir plus clair et à éviter de s'humilier ainsi.

L'ironie de sa répartie ne lui avait pas échappé. Forcément, il avait tout entendu. Elle venait de royalement se ridiculiser devant lui. Et Daniel qui n'avait rien dit ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Ah ça, il allait l'entendre l'archéologue !

Et dire qu'il était là, juste derrière elle. Jamais elle ne trouverait la force de se retourner et de lui faire face. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait donné pour que l'alarme d'activation non autorisée de la porte se mette en route ! Où était une bonne attaque de réplicateurs quand on en avait besoin ?

"Carter?" Il commençait à s'inquiéter de son manque de réaction. On aurait dit que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Elle était prostrée, et il la voyait trembler.

"Carter, ça va?" demanda-t-il à nouveau. Il s'approcha d'elle et au fur et à mesure il remarqua son état de stress. Quand enfin il fut aussi proche d'elle que possible, il la vit prendre une grande inspiration. Il était tellement proche d'elle qu'elle sentait sa chaleur irradier tout le long de son corps. Elle réalisa qu'elle était terriblement tentée de se laisser aller vers l'arrière et se fondre contre lui. Une nouvelle fois, elle prit une grande inspiration et elle se retourna enfin.

"Ca va très bien mon Général, et vous?" le masque de la militaire était retombé sur son visage, implacable.

Elle vit Jack froncer les sourcils et su que sa tentative était vaine.

"Ok Carter, vous avez raison ce n'est pas l'endroit, venez avec moi". S'ils devaient avoir enfin cette conversation il fallait qu'ils soient hors de la base.

« Oui mon général" dit elle automatiquement. Elle le vit tiquer à sa réponse et s'en voulu mais c'était une telle habitude qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'aux ascenseurs et resta silencieuse en évitant son regard durant toute la remontée. Jack pouvait quant à lui l'étudier à loisir et il ne s'en priva pas. Quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de la sortie, il se dirigea vers le petit bureau de contrôle afin de signer le registre de sortie et elle l'imita sans mot dire.

Peu à peu la tension disparaissait mais elle savait que dès qu'ils se retrouveraient de nouveau face à face pour relancer la discussion elle serait de nouveau mal à l'aise. Comme les choses avaient changé. Il était loin le temps où ils pouvaient discuter et plaisanter de tout et n'importe quoi. Comment la situation avait elle pu évoluer dans ce sens aussi rapidement ? Quel gâchis.

Elle le suivait avec une telle confiance acquise par des années sur le terrain qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il se dirigeait vers son véhicule et qu'il avait ouvert la portière côté passager. Elle le regarda sans savoir quoi dire.

« Carter ? Vous montez ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et monta s'installer à l'avant du véhicule. Il démarra et sortit rapidement de l'enceinte de la base et se dirigea vers la banlieue de Colorado Springs. Sam se demandait où il comptait aller quand il sortit de la route principale pour se diriger vers un parc.

« Vous savez qu'on va devoir parler tous les deux non ? Il faut qu'on termine cette conversation qu'on a commencé il y a quelques mois ».

« Je sais oui » elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Mais quel fiasco ! Il lui parlait comme à une gamine. Jamais elle n'avait autant ressentit leur différence d'âge, et pour cause ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et rapidement.

« Carter … si je vous ai kidnappée c'est parce que j'ai envie de terminer cette discussion. Et que j'ai envie qu'elle se termine bien pour tous les deux, vous en êtes consciente non ? » lui dit il en tentant de la rassurer.

Enfin elle leva se magnifiques yeux vers lui et se sentit une fois de plus ridicule. Mais quel âge avait elle à la fin ? Elle allait finir par le faire fuir si elle ne pouvait pas faire cesser cette réaction d'adolescente. Allez Carter, on respire à fond et on redevient le Colonel Sam Carter. Eh puis non d'abord, on respire à fond et on redevient Samantha Carter.

Il se gara et coupa le moteur. Il lui fit un sourire et sortit de la voiture, attendant clairement qu'elle en fasse autant. Dans son délire schizophrène, elle failli une fois de plus rester immobile mais elle releva la tête vers lui et se décida à bouger.

Ce sourire. Comme il lui avait manqué. Reprenant tout à coup espoir, elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité pour le rejoindre. Il s'était assis sur un banc un peu plus loin.

« Qu'avez-vous entendu au juste ? » lui demanda-t-elle, décidée à assumer ses dires.

« Ce que je pense être une bonne nouvelle à vrai dire ». Il sourit à nouveau et lui fit signe de venir s'installer à ses côtés. Elle accepta de bonne grâce et semblant avoir retrouvé tout son courage elle lança la conversation.

« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux ? » elle était assise, tête penchée en arrière le regard fixé sur les feuilles des arbres qui dansaient au gré du vent juste au-dessus d'eux.

« Je n'en sais rien. La seule chose que je sache, c'est que je le regrette, et que je n'en suis pas fier. » lui répondit il. « Vous avez raison, c'est vrai que je suis débordé là-bas. Mais pour mes amis, et surtout pour vous, j'aurai dû trouver du temps. »

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à blâmer mon général. ». Rha ! Elle l'avait encore appelé comme ça !

Elle fut punie d'un soupir. « Samantha … vous n'allez pas continuer à m'appeler mon général toute votre vie quand même ? Nous ne sommes même pas sur la base ! »

L'entendre l'appeler ainsi, comme il l'avait fait durant ses hallucinations à bord du Prométhée la fit frissonner. Elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter un maximum. Ca ne dura pas car elle sentit sa main sur la sienne. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda enfin, y lisant tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

« Pourtant c'est ce que vous êtes. » Devant son air interrogateur, elle poursuivit « Vous êtes MON général. » lui sourit-elle.

Elle fut récompensée par un nouveau sourire. Il semblait avoir perdu une bonne dizaine d'années d'un coup. Dieu qu'il était beau ainsi.

« La vérité Sam, c'est que comme vous l'avez dit à Daniel, nous sommes enfin libres, dans tous les sens possibles du terme, libres pour vivre quelque chose qu'on occulte depuis des années. Quelque chose que moi, je suis prêt à vivre. Reste à savoir si vous, vous l'êtes. » Eh hop. La balle était dans son camp. Finalement, faire le premier pas n'était pas si difficile.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. »

Bon au moins ils étaient ok sur ce point là. Sauf que sa réponse lui laissait un goût d'inachevé.

« Mais ? » Ses yeux bleus lâchèrent son regard immédiatement. La gêne était de retour.

« Vous allez me trouver ridicule. » rougit elle.

« Vous ridicule ? C'est impossible ». Il y avait une telle conviction dans sa voix qu'elle accrocha de nouveau son regard.

« J'ai peur ». Avoua-t-elle enfin.

« De moi ? » demanda il blessé.

« Jamais ! Je vous confierai ma vie Jack ! » Ce cri du cœur sembla le rassurer. Elle serra sa main pour appuyer ses paroles et continua. « J'ai peur de tout gâcher. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les relations. Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir comment elles se sont terminées. Je ne supporterai pas de ruiner notre histoire. »

« Ne n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour Sam, mais effectivement vous êtes ridicule. Si vous ne pouvez pas nous faire confiance alors peut-être qu'effectivement il vaut mieux ne rien démarrer.» Son dos se courba sous ses accusations. Elle l'avait blessé. Il soupira mais elle avait l'impression qu'il tentait de garder son calme. Elle venait de battre un record. La relation n'avait même pas commencée qu'elle venait de la gâcher. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il fallait absolument qu'elle réagisse sinon tout serait perdu.

« Venez, je vous raccompagne. » proposa-t-il enfin en lui tendant la main sans lui laisser l'opportunité de broncher. Elle s'empressa de se lever vers lui et d'accepter la main tendue. Le retour vers Cheyenne Mountain se fit dans un silence de plomb. Sam était catastrophée par la tournure des événements. Quand enfin il stoppa sa voiture sur le parking, elle ne le remarqua même pas. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Sam ? » Elle sursauta. S'il continuait de l'appeler ainsi, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Elle leva vers lui un regard mêlé d'espoir et de remords. Il leva la main vers elle pour délicatement la poser sur sa joue. Il était à deux doigts de lui faire un sourire victorieux en coin quand il la sentit frissonner mais se retint à temps, ce n'était pas le moment. « Je suis désolé pour ma réaction. Je comprends que vous ayez peur. Je vous propose un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Quand vous serez prête … bref, vous savez où me trouver. ». Il se permit enfin le luxe se prendre sa main et d'y laisser un léger baiser. L'avantage des vitres fumées.

« Merci, mon gé … Jack » s'embrouilla-telle.

« Votre Jack ? » j'aime bien ça. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit sa portière. Ils redevenaient le Général O'Neill et le Colonel Carter. Pour l'instant. Un instant qu'il espérait le plus court possible.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que vous allez me détester :p


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, ça pousse vraiment à continuer ! Désolée pour celles et ceux (ils y a des hommes ?) qui ont pu se sentir lésés par le tournant de l'histoire.

A vrai dire je n'étais absolument pas partie pour écrire ça mais c'est venu d'un coup et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être pas mal. En plus j'ai envie d'envoyer Sam à DC. Celles qui ont pu lire mon autre fic savent à quel point j'adore cette ville :p Je crois que mon but ultime c'est d'encore et toujours faire aller Sam à Washington :p

Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à poster une suite mais cette semaine a été dure dure au boulot et ma puce a percé une dent donc les nuits étaient très très courtes !

* * *

Elle avait un sourire idiot.

Correction. Elle avait un énorme sourire idiot sur le visage.

Elle avait pourtant visité des centaines de planètes différentes. Elle avait piloté des vaisseaux spatiaux, participé à une course alien, elle avait même fait exploser un soleil ! Et pourtant il lui semblait qu'elle était en train de faire un truc encore plus dingue. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle agissait sans réfléchir, préférant écouter son cœur à sa raison. Elle se trouvait dans un avion en direction de Washington DC. Si ça se trouve ils volaient en même temps et elle pourrait apercevoir son avion au loin dans le ciel. Mon Dieu qu'elle pouvait devenir mièvre quand il s'agissait de lui. Heureusement pour elle, personne dans cet avion ne semblait pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Sinon elle serait morte de honte.

Elle avait dû se résoudre à prendre un vol commercial car elle n'avait pas réussi à arriver à temps pour prendre le même vol que lui à la base militaire. Sur le coup elle avait été déçue, presque au bord des larmes en voyant son avion décoller au loin. Puis elle s'était dit que ça lui laissait le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de préparer son plan de bataille. Elle l'avait blessé et s'en voulait énormément. A vrai dire, avec un peu de recul, sa réponse à ses doutes n'avait pas été très fine mais elle pouvait comprendre sa déception. Et elle était bien décidée à mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute et à se faire pardonner. Elle avait cinq heures de vol à tuer de toute façon, ça lui laissait largement le temps de se préparer. Ils n'étaient plus à cinq heures prêt de toute façon.

Elle devait atterrir à Baltimore **(1)** car il n'y avait plus de vols pour les autres aéroports de Washington. Elle en était donc quitte pour trouver une navette pour la gare la plus proche et prendre le premier Amtrack** (2)** qui passerait. Elle aurait voulu arriver avant lui afin de le surprendre mais à part un rayon Asgard, elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu réaliser ce miracle.

Bien malgré elle, elle finit par s'endormir et ne se réveilla qu'à l'annonce de la descente vers Baltimore. Elle n'avait pas enregistré de bagage donc elle pourrait très rapidement sortir de l'aéroport. Elle trépignait sur place et n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir de cet avion. Daniel lui avait donné l'adresse de Jack quelques semaines auparavant, sans nul doute dans l'espoir qu'elle se décide à faire ce voyage. Grand bien lui en avait pris !

Pendant ce temps, tassé dans un confortable fauteuil un certain général n'était pas bien fier de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait donné pour ravaler ses paroles ! Mais que lui avait-il pris de lui dire ça ? D'ordinaire il se flattait de pouvoir toujours réagir avec sang froid. Il venait de royalement se vautrer. Il serait vraiment le gars le plus chanceux du monde si elle se décidait tout de même à le recontacter un jour pour autre chose que le boulot. Il lui fallait absolument lui donner de l'espace et la laisser analyser la situation. Il savait parfaitement que c'était son mode opératoire, il n'aurait jamais dû la pousser dans ses retranchements. D'autant plus qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Daniel. Quel abruti. Quand enfin son avion atterrit, Jack se décida pour une soirée « Simpson-bière », il en aurait bien besoin. Il fallait juste faire faire un détour à son chauffeur pour renouveler son stock. Au diable sa réputation de général, il faisait de toute façon confiance à Mike pour ne pas aller raconter à qui le veut qu'il allait stopper la voiture de fonction devant le premier magasin ouvert qu'il croiserait pour que son illustre passager fasse le plein de bière pour noyer son chagrin et sa colère dans l'alcool.

Sam quant à elle se trouvait à bord du train qui devait la déposer à la gare centrale de DC. Elle comptait sauter dans le premier taxi qui passerait pour se rendre chez Jack. L'enthousiasme qu'elle avait pu connaître dans l'avion cédait peu à peu le champ au stress. Elle se demandait comment il pourrait la recevoir. Elle savait toutefois ce qu'elle lui dirait en premier. Le trajet n'était que de quarante cinq minutes entre Baltimore et DC mais il lui semblait interminable. Quand enfin elle arriva dans la majestueuse gare de DC, elle courut vers la station des taxis. Une vraie adolescente. Fébrilement elle donna l'adresse au chauffeur et se laissa conduire à destination. Même si elle avait passé quelques années à Washington lorsqu'elle travaillait au Pentagone, Sam était toujours émerveillée par la beauté de cette ville. La plupart de ses collègues préféraient la Virginie toute proche à la capitale fédérale. Sam n'en avait cure. Un petit coup de métro et elle était chez elle. Non seulement elle estimait que ce métro était l'un des plus propres du monde mais en plus elle refusait de céder au snobisme ambiant des voitures avec chauffeur. C'était bon pour les généraux, pas pour le capitaine qu'elle était à l'époque.

Toute à ses pensées, Sam réalisa soudain que le taxi ralentissait. Il se gara finalement devant un immeuble en plein quartier de Georgetown. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'itinéraire que le taxi avait suivi mais elle se rendit compte que son ancien logement n'était pas très loin. Elle se pencha en avant afin de régler la course et descendit du véhicule au moment même où une imposante voiture s'arrêtait sur le même trottoir à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle n'y aurait d'ordinaire prêté aucune attention sauf que le bleu de son uniforme attira immédiatement son œil et elle réalisa que c'était lui, là, juste devant elle. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue et se dirigea vers le hall de son immeuble. Sans aucune hésitation, elle le suivit pour que finalement il se retourne, incrédule, ayant aperçu son reflet dans les portes vitrées.

« Carter ? Vous avez emprunté un rayon Asgard ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui répondit « J'étais très pressée à vrai dire ».

« C'est ce que je vois. » sourit-il à son tour. « Euh … aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître … vous montez ? »

Elle rit. Il était vraiment le seul homme capable d'une telle réplique dans ces circonstances particulières.« C'est soirée Simpson-bière ce soir, ça vous dit ? » lui proposa-il.

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde » lui assura-t-elle.

Elle le suivit alors le long du hall d'entrée jusqu'à l'ascenseur menant à son appartement. C'était un immeuble de standing, aux moquettes épaisses, aux miroirs et tableaux clinquants au mur et comble du luxe, l'ascenseur s'ouvrait directement sur l'appartement. Il fallait entrer un code pour accéder à l'étage concerné. Elle sentait que son passage allait faire jazzer car les portiers en bas de l'immeuble les avaient dévisagés semblant se demander ce qu'une femme aussi belle pouvait faire avec un vieux général. S'ils savaient …

« Vous n'avez pas de bagage ? » s'enquit-il soudain.

Elle se surprit à rougir. Mince alors, elle était partie sur un tel coup de tête qu'elle n'avait pris aucun bagage, réservé aucun hôtel …

« Carter ? »

Rhaaaa les réactions d'adolescente étaient de retour, elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi rouge de sa vie. Elle soupira. S'ils voulaient vraiment avoir cette conversation, elle allait sérieusement devoir se calmer.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit en bas … j'étais vraiment très pressée. Je suis partie juste après vous en fait. »

« Donc pas de bagage … et pas d'hôtel je suppose, non ? »

Ah tiens … finalement elle pouvait être encore plus rouge. Il se rendit compte de l'inconfort qu'il provoquait et voulu la rassurer.

« Si ça vous intéresse j'ai une chambre d'ami et je suis sûr qu'on pourra bien trouver un t-shirt et un pantalon qui trainent dans un coin. »

Il fut récompensé par un sourire éblouissant. « Merci, mon gé … Jack »

« Encore ? Attention Sam, je risquerai d'y prendre goût ! » Plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil dont Teal'c aurait été très fier.

« Moi aussi » eut elle le courage de répondre en soutenant son regard.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants comme si l'un attendait que l'autre continue sur cette lancée. Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui clochait avec eux ? A chaque fois c'est à cet instant précis de la conversation que ça bloquait.

« Chinois ça vous dit ? » lança-t-il

« Pardon ? » dit-elle revenant sur Terre.

« Pour aller avec les Simpson et la bière, ça vous dit de manger chinois ? »

« Oui oui c'est parfait. » Répondit elle. Visiblement il avait décidé de repousser un peu plus l'échéance. Mais il ne lui échapperait pas ce soir ! Elle était chez lui et n'était pas décidée à en bouger avant d'avoir terminé LA discussion qu'ils repoussaient depuis des mois. Ils l'avaient pourtant commencée au chalet. La présence de Daniel et de Teal'c et le fait que son père venait de mourir les avaient freinés. Mais là, aucune excuse n'était possible et acceptable.

« Installez-vous, je passe commande et j'arrive, je ne vais pas vous faire l'injure de vous expliquer comment fonctionne le lecteur de dvd, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non je pense que ça devrait aller, j'en ai maté des plus récalcitrants que ça. » Blagua-t-elle. « Vous voulez commencer par quelle saison ? »

« N'importe, je vous fais confiance, choisissez ! » Cria-t-il depuis sa cuisine pendant qu'il composait le numéro de téléphone de son chinois attitré.

Elle farfouilla parmi les boîtes de dvd à la recherche d'un épisode en particulier et démarra le tout en attendant son retour. Elle s'installait dans sa banquette quand il arriva et s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

« Les Springfield Files** (3)** ? Très bon choix ! J'ai toujours dit que je devrais montrer cet épisode à Thor ! »

« C'est mon épisode préféré » lui confia-t-elle.

Ils regardèrent sagement l'épisode, blaguant de temps en temps lorsque Mulder parlait de conspiration. Ils firent une pause au moment où la sonnette annonçant leur repas retentit et reprirent le cours de l'épisode en mangeant. C'était comme un compte à rebours. Elle avait dit que c'était son épisode préféré, il allait donc le respecter et attendre la fin pour se décider à agir.

Maintenant c'était irrévocable et il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Une fois que tous les personnages de la série entonnèrent la chanson « Good Morning Sunshine » en guise de conclusion, il se tourna vers elle pour constater qu'elle avait pris les devants et qu'elle le dévisageait déjà.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir laissé l'opportunité de réfléchir. » commença-t-elle, « non pas que j'en avais vraiment besoin en fait. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ce que vous soyez là … encore moins à ce que vous ayez entendu ma conversation avec Daniel. »

« Je comprends, je vous ai un peu bousculée je pense. »

« Non, non. Enfin si, mais après notre conversation au chalet je comprends que vous ayez … passé la seconde on va dire. » Sourit-elle.

« Et si nous reprenions là où nous en étions, ça serait plus simple, non ? » proposa-t-il.

« Mais c'est simple justement ! Et c'est bien ça qui m'agace. C'est tellement simple et pourtant ça me semble tellement compliqué ! On a tellement attendu, tellement espéré. » elle s'arrêta. Il prit sa main et continua pour elle.

« Vous avez rompu vos fiançailles avec Pete pour moi. J'ai voulu rompre avec Kerry pour vous, mais je dois avouer qu'elle m'a coiffé au poteau. A part un léger problème d'égo en ce qui me concerne, et votre petit soucis de soi-disant ratage intégral de toute relation amoureuse, je trouve qu'on est bien partit tous les deux, non ? » Elle le regardait en tentant de trouver une réponse intelligente, mais le fait qu'il était en train de caresser sa main empêchait toute concentration.

« En fait, j'ai eu le temps de bien réfléchir dans l'avion »

« Le contraire eut été étonnant », dit-il le sourire en coin, sans jamais lâcher son regard, sans jamais cesser le petit mouvement de son pouce sur sa main. Il fut récompensé d'un sourire.

« J'ai juste une question à vous poser. Que se passerait-t-il si effectivement ça ne marche pas entre nous ? »

Bon sang, elle était vraiment sérieuse avec cette trouille que tout aille mal entre eux. Comment pouvait-il la rassurer ?

« Si jamais ça devait arriver Sam, et vraiment je n'en ai aucune envie, je pense qu'on devrait faire des efforts tous les deux pour rester amis. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller au-delà de l'amitié avec vous. Mais si je devais un jour m'en contenter, j'accepterai votre choix. Nous avons vécu des choses très fortes avec SG1. Et ça, je suis persuadé que rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever. Même une éventuelle, et j'insiste fortement sur le éventuelle, histoire d'amour ratée. Mais au fond de moi, je suis sûr que rien ne ratera entre nous. On a su attendre si longtemps, ce n'est pas pour tout saboter une fois qu'on y est enfin arrivés.»

Elle sembla sonder son regard quelques secondes. Puis un large sourire illumina son visage. Visiblement il avait su trouver les mots. Il insista une dernière fois pour définitivement faire s'écrouler toutes ses barrières.

« Si vos autres histoires n'ont pas fonctionné Sam, c'est peut-être parce que c'était leur faute à eux, et pas la votre. Vous n'aviez certainement pas trouvé la bonne personne. » Son visage s'approchait dangereusement du sien et alors qu'elle aurait presque paniqué quelques minutes plus tôt, le discours qu'il venait de lui tenir l'avait rassurée. Elle était sûre d'elle à 100% maintenant. Elle avait enfin rassemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle, analysé toutes les éventualités. La raison venait de rendre les armes, le cœur pouvait enfin avoir le dessus.

« Vous êtes cette personne Jack » lui murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais » lui dit-il avant de capturer les lèvres dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Fin ?

* * *

Quelques petites informations :

**(1)** : l'aéroport de Baltimore est très proche de Washington DC. C'est un peu comme l'aéroport de Beauvais vis-à-vis de Paris.  
**(2)** : Amtrack est une ligne de train « grande vitesse » mais sans aucune commune mesure avec nos TGV. Il relit les grandes villes de la côte Est.

Si jamais ça vous intéresse, voici l'URL de mon blog sur lequel je raconte mon expérience de jeune fille au-pair aux USA : .com Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le périple Baltimore/DC est une expérience personnelle )

**(3) **« The Springfield Files » est l'épisode dans lequel Mulder et Scully de The X-Files enquêtent sur une apparition extraterrestre vue par Homer. Il s'avère que c'est Mr Burns qui est shooté aux vitamines ) Si vous n'avez jamais vu cet épisode, je vous le recommande !

Je pense écrire un épilogue cette semaine si j'ai un peu de temps libre. Vous avez de la chance, ce soir je suis en célibataire, mon mari est en déplacement à partir de ce soir et ne rentre que demain soir et ma petite puce est en vacances chez ses grands-parents.

Comme toujours, vos reviews sont plus qu'appréciées


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Désolée pour les déçus, cette fic n'a jamais été faite pour durer. Je trouve enfin le temps d'en faire un petit épilogue qui je l'espère vous plaira. Merci à toutes les personnes qui liront tout et qui laisseront un message ! Vos encouragements m'ont beaucoup aidée à la terminer car j'ai la fâcheuse manie de laisser mes fic en suspens.

* * *

Il paraît qu'au moment de mourir, notre vie défile sous nos yeux. Comme une réminiscence des instants clés qui ont jalonné notre existence. C'est ce que Sam expérimentait alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le bout de l'allée. Et elle n'était en aucune façon en train de mourir. Bien au contraire, elle se sentait pleine de vie alors que seulement quelques mètres la séparait de Jack.

Elle revit le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés et repensa à sa proposition de tout régler au bras de fer. Puis leurs aventures au sein de SG1. Le test qui leur avait fait remonter à la surface des sentiments inavouables. Le déchirement qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de tout laisser dans cette satanée pièce. L'absurde aventure qu'elle avait eu avec Pete et la douleur lancinante de découvrir Kerry dans la vie de Jack. Enfin, elle revit leur confession, après s'être cherchés si longtemps. Le moment où ils avaient tout tenté pour vivre leur histoire. Puis la demande de Jack à peine quelques mois plus tard. Ils se trouvaient au chalet et après un dîner qu'il avait préparé lui même il lui avait simplement posé la question, lui offrant une bague pour accompagner sa demande. Pas de tralala. Pas de genou à terre. Juste eux deux et leurs sentiments. Tellement pas de tralala qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir et s'était retrouvée profondément émue.

Et maintenant tous leurs amis les plus chers étaient réunis autour d'eux pour célébrer leur union. Rien de bien élaboré. Elle avait eu l'occasion de préparer plusieurs mariages et avait pu mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle voulait et surtout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Après sa demande, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas perdre de temps et avaient tout organisé en quelques semaines.

Ils étaient tous réunis au chalet de Jack sur la pelouse qui entourait son étang. Bien entendu les absents étaient au fond de leur cœur et au détour d'une conversation, ils s'étaient avoué à quel point ils regrettaient de ne pas s'être décidés plus tôt afin qu'ils soient présents. Jacob. Janet. Le général Hammond, et tellement d'autres !

Sam avait opté pour la simplicité et une longue robe de soie blanche soulignant sa silhouette parfaite. Pas de voile. Justes quelques perles blanches dans ses cheveux qui avait bien poussés et étaient relevés en un chignon simple mais extrêmement élégant. Les mêmes perles étaient dispersées dans le bouquet de roses blanches qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Oh comme son père lui manquait à ce moment là. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait dû la conduire à l'autel et la donner en mariage à Jack. Cela pouvait sembler désuet à la grande majorité des gens mais cela était très important à ses yeux. C'était la preuve que son père aurait donné sa bénédiction à son mariage. Jack avait balayé ses regrets en lui disant que Jacob avait eu le temps de lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses bien mérité avant de mourir. Jacob avait vu clair dans leur jeu et lui avait pratiquement donné l'ordre d'éradiquer Pete de sa vie. Jack considérait cela comme un encouragement et donc un accord.

Daniel et Teal'c étant les témoins de Jack, elle avait finalement choisi de remonter l'allée seule. Elle avançait donc fièrement et lentement vers Jack auprès duquel se trouvaient Cassandra et Vala, les témoins de Sam ainsi que le général Landry qui allait présider la cérémonie. Jack ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Il avait renoncé à porter son uniforme décrétant qu'ils avaient perdu trop de temps à cause de ce qu'il représentait. Il portait donc un élégant costume sombre avec un gilet et une lavallière assortis. Une rose blanche accrochée au revers de sa veste rappelait le bouquet de Sam. Le même rappel discret se retrouvait sur leurs témoins, sur le revers de la veste des hommes et dans le bouquet des femmes. Jack la dévorait du regard et lorsqu'enfin elle fut près de lui, il prit sa main et seul un toussotement discret de Daniel le sortit de son état second et ils se tournèrent enfin vers celui qui allait les déclarer mari et femme.

Tandis que le général conduisait la cérémonie, se forma une espèce de bulle d'émotion autour d'eux encerclant toute l'assemblée. Tous savaient par quoi ils étaient passés et tous étaient ravis de voir une si belle conclusion à ces dernières années. Alors que l'univers entier semblait avoir comploté pour les séparer ou déclencher une guerre au mauvais moment, cette fois-ci rien ni personne ne pourrait les empêcher de s'unir. C'est avec une grande émotion que Sam donna son consentement au mariage, elle était tellement émue qu'elle cru que son « oui » ne sortirait jamais de sa gorge. Elle avait un sourire radieux et les larmes de bonheur brillaient dans ses yeux lorsque le général Landry les présenta en tant que Monsieur et Madame O'Neill à l'assemblée. Elle serrait très fort la main de Jack tandis qu'elle souriait sous les applaudissements et les bravo de leurs amis.

Jack quant à lui sentit une tension quitter les nerfs de ses épaules. Jusqu'au moment de tenir la main de Sam dans la sienne, il était resté persuadé que quelque chose allait arriver et tout gâcher. Il avait sentit l'émotion de celle qui était désormais sa femme au moment de dire oui et pendant une milli seconde avait craint que se soit le signe d'une hésitation. Le tremblement de sa main et le sourire qu'elle lui fit lorsqu'ils échangèrent leurs alliances le rassura. Elle était simplement émue. Il se dit qu'elle avait eu raison d'insister pour qu'ils se marient ici. Il lui avait dit regretter de ne pouvoir lui permettre d'avoir un beau mariage dans une église parce qu'il était divorcé mais elle lui avait assuré préférer une cérémonie intime au bord de son étang. Et comme elle avait eu raison !

Même le repas prévu par la suite était resté simplissime. Ils avaient simplement organisé un barbecue géant. Ils étaient à des années lumière d'un repas de traiteur servis à table par des serveurs guidés. Et ça leur allait parfaitement. Une telle organisation leur aurait fait perdre des mois entiers et une fois leur décision prise, ils avaient refusé de perdre le moindre jour les séparant de leur mariage. De toute façon ils savaient que leurs amis ne leur en tiendraient pas rigueur. Vala avait comploté avec Cassandra et avait offert un enterrement de vie de jeune fille à Sam et elle avait insisté pour qu'il y ait un bal. C'était son cadeau. Elle avait donc embauché pour la journée un petit orchestre de jazz ce qui rendait la journée encore plus romantique. Quant à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, il avait causé une nuit blanche à Sam qui imaginait le pire. Finalement, elle s'était faite kidnappée un matin et elles avaient passé toutes les trois la journée à se faire dorloter dans un spa.

Lorsque Sam et Jack ouvrirent le bal accompagnés de l'orchestre jouant « Fly me to the Moon » beaucoup sourirent à l'allusion mais surtout tous s'accordèrent pour dire qu'ils formaient un couple magnifique. Jamais ils ne les avaient vu si heureux. Jack venait sûrement de faire une blague car Sam éclata de rire. Ils semblaient seuls au monde totalement indifférents à leurs invités. Quand enfin la chanson s'arrêta ils semblèrent revenir sur Terre et firent signe à leurs invités que la piste de danse était libre.

La journée fut idyllique et ponctuée par un magnifique couché de soleil. Beaucoup d'invités en profitèrent pour faire poser l'heureux couple et prendre des photos. Petit à petit leurs amis prirent le chemin du retour et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Jack venait de raccompagner SG1 et Cassandra et leur donner la direction pour trouver leur hôtel. Quand il se retourna pour trouver Sam, il la vit assise sur le ponton, regardant les dernières lueurs du couché de soleil. Elle avait légèrement retroussé sa robe blanche et ses pieds nus frôlaient la surface de l'eau. Elle tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'elle l'entendit et lui sourit.

« C'est passé tellement vite » lui dit-elle. « J'aurai voulu que cette journée ne se termine jamais ».

« Moui, les journées qui ont du mal à se terminer, j'ai déjà donné » plaisanta-t-il. « Mais ce n'est qu'un début, maintenant on a toute notre vie maintenant, Madame O'Neill »

« Ca c'est bien vrai. » dit-elle en se relevant. Puis elle pouffa de rire.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » l'interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

« Je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose. Tu sais à quel point je suis fière de porter ton nom n'est ce pas ? » Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Je pense malgré tout garder mon nom pour le boulot ».

« Bien sûr, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce qui est drôle. »

« Tu imagines leur tête si je débarque à la base en tant que Colonel O'Neill ? » fit elle avec malice.

Il sourit à son tour. Il imaginait sans peine la possible confusion. « Ils ont eu assez de mal à se débarrasser du premier exemplaire. J'aimerais bien voir leur tête juste une fois pour voir quand même ». Il s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'il la vit frissonner. Maintenant que le soleil était couché, l'air c'était rafraichit.

« Viens là madame O'Neill, tu as froid. »

« Alors fais ton job d'époux monsieur O'Neill » dit elle en se blottissant contre lui. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le chalet.

« A vos ordre Colonel ! » lui dit-il.

FIN

* * *

Voici un petit extrait de "Fly me to the Moon" de Franck Sinatra pour celles à qui l'allusion aurait échappé :

Fly me to the moon / Fais moi voler jusqu'à la Lune

Let me sing among those stars / Laisse moi chanter parmi les étoiles

Let me see what spring is like / Laisse moi voir à quoi ressemble le printemps

On jupiter and mars / sur Jupiter et Mars

In other words, hold my hand / En d'autres mots, prends ma main

In other words, baby kiss me / En d'autres mots, bébé embrasse moi

Fill my heart with song / Rempli mon coeur de chanson

Let me sing for ever more / laisse moi chanter encore et toujours

You are all I long for / tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours attendu

All I worship and adore / tout ce que j'idôlatre et adore

In other words, please be true / en d'autres mots, je t'en prie reste toi-même

In other words, I love you / en d'autres mots, je t'aime 


End file.
